cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mac
Mac, full name: Archie McAdam — Appears in Claimed by Shadow Books Appears in / Mentioned In * Claimed by Shadow Introduction Mac, full name: Archie McAdam is a retired War Mage and Pritkin’s retired partner. He is currently the owner of a seedy tattoo parlor where he does magical tattoos. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 About Powers & Abilities * Creates magical tattoos * War Mage skills Weaknesses * A spell attacked his aura and ate through his shields. His body is covered in Magic Tattoos by necessity—he has no shields.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 Mac's Magic Tattoos * Magic Sword: applying to Pritkin's back. Mac's own: * Sheba: jungle cat—loans to Cassie; * Cobra: coils around his neck, flicks tongue; * Painted Lizard: crept across his forehead, hid behind his left ear when saw Cassie; * Eagle: flaps wings, eyed Cassie; * Tornado: spins faster when Mac is excited about something; * Wolf Totem: howls; curious; * Forest of leaves & vines: the large animal tats hide behind the leaves, watching * Pair of malevolent orange eyes: behind leaves—keep watch * Red-tailed hawk: increases the power of observation—notice more about your surroundings and retain the knowledge Occupation * Magical tattoo artist * [[War Mage] for the Corps of the Silver Circle Character / Personality * He had a faint accent, maybe Australian. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * Has a habit of running on and on when telling a story about anything.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5–6 * Misses the excitement of his former War Mage career.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 Physical Description * looked like a retired Hells Angel, * skinny bald man with a long gray mustache Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * covered in tattoos neck to toe Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * homely, earnest face. Interests *Returning the Circle to it's higher, nobler form.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 Family & Connections * Former Partner: John Pritkin Friends & Allies * John Pritkin * Cassandra Palmer Enemies: * Dark mages Other Details * His tattoos moved and watched. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * He’s not too happy with the Council. Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc. * Nick * John Pritkin * Jonas Marsden * Agnes * Silver Circle * Magic Tattoos * Faerie * Fey * M.A.G.I.C. * Sybil Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 2. Claimed by Shadow Cassie meets Pritkin in Mac's Tattoo Shop where he is getting magic sword inked on his back—for use in Faerie. Mac tells her he thinks they some rot at the core of the Circle and they need a strong Pythia on the throne. They discuss various magical weapons the Cassie knows the location of (she took them from the Senate's Inner Sanctum, they're in her bag). Mac calls Nick to ask him about the Runes of Langgarn.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 Cassie learns about his different tyoes tattos and their powers; and the real reason he is covered in tats. She tells him about her Father being killed by Tony and then trapped in a Magical Paperweight Snare implying that's the reason for going into Faerie (her real reason is to stop Myra). He tells he can fix her ward by linking it to a new source of power: her Pythia power. She refuses. He says that none of his other tattoo wards will be strong enough for Faerie.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 Mac fixes Cassie's ward tattoo. With the Circle getting close, he magically moves the shop using a map, out to the desert. Mac gives her one of his own wards, Sheba—a black panter ward Tattoo—for backup protection. Later, in the desert, after they disappeared and returned, Cassie was so freaked out, she hit him on his chest, his eagle pecked viciously at my hand. That woke Sheba—she scratched a long, deep cut along his forearm, he healed it magically.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 8 Mac rescues Cassie and Tomas from the Senate with John Pritkin in Mac's Tattoo Shop that magically flies; Kit Marlowe flung himself on at the last moment.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 9 Mac landed them all in Faerie. He fought off the dragon with Kit Marlowe and Pritkin. He checks out Cassie's Ward again—he can't fix it until she gets the Duthracht Geis removed. Cassie told him the story about John getting upset that Miranda put a gets on him. Mac explained that is because he needed to get the sword tattoo.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 While waiting for John Pritkin's return in the enchanted forest, Marlowe says JP is an assassin and he's using her to find Myra, then he'll kill them both. Mac refutes this saying that JP is appalled when he found out what the Circle intends, that "they've gone power-mad!" He says they can't know the power will go to their initiate; it could go to an untrained clairvoyant and theBlack Circle could get to her first.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 He gets increasingly angry about what Marlowe is saying about Pritkin. Mac is attacked by tree roots, speared in the leg, bleeding profusely while Cassie is nearly raped by Oak Men. Cassie casts the Dagaz Rune sending her back two minutes. This time when Mac tries to save Cassie, he is killed by roots that straightened themselves into spears, peircing him in hte heart, and then buried under the many moving, hungry roots. She was able to save herself with the rune, but not Mac. His wards had solidified and fallen off in golden pieces. When Cassie woke in a Dark Fey cell, she found all of Mac's wards on her cot.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 Radella, the pixie, told Pritkin that "The forest demanded a sacrifice before it would let us through. It went for the girl, but the mage offered himself instead.” Claimed by Shadow, ch. 12 See Also *Magic Tattoos *War Mages *Silver Circle *Magical Objects and Weapons *Wards *Faerie *Fey *Pythia Quotes : Mac nodded. "And now they have a new candidate for Pythia, one of the more docile initiates. If both you and Myra die, they believe she'll inherit." He shook his head wearily, causing a dragonfly on his right shoulder to flutter glittering green wings. "I knew we had some rot at the core, but this is worse than any of us guessed. The power chooses the Pythia. That has been a maxim for thousands of years, because to have the wrong person in that office is to invite disaster. Dark Mages are always trying to find ways to slip through time, to remake the world the way they want, and every once in a while one succeeds. Without a proper Pythia on the throne, our entire existence is in danger! The council must be stopped!” — Mac to Cassie Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 : "The forest demanded a sacrifice before it would let us through. It went for the girl, but the mage offered himself instead.” — Radella Claimed by Shadow, ch. 12 Book References Category:Characters Category:War Mages Category:Mages Category:Humans